South American Speeches
Place for all South American speeches. Polish-Russian Republic Conflict "We have recently been informed that all of which we speak is in fact incorrect. We have done some investigation into the levels of the government of the Russian Republic, and we have uncovered what is certainly momentous information." "The Russian Republic is not in fact to blame for the VX acquisition. They were coerced by another nation, which was the nation that in fact possesses and brought the VX to them, in hopes of using it on their mortal enemies." "I ask all of you to think. Why in fact would a government such as that of the Russian Republic threaten the use of VX even as foreign aid rushed in and the tide was turned? Why would a democratic government threaten the use of such force to gain an advantage they already had? It makes positively no sense. And that is where what we have discovered weighs in. What nation might have the resources, the hate, and the drive to impose the use of such weapons?" "That nation is Spain. I tell you this now so that we might see the truth, and see who was truly responsible. If you seek retribution over the threatening of VX gas, you need only look to two people, Dimitrov and Sotelo. If you wish to destroy it, you have nowhere to look but the Second Spanish Republic. The nation that even now undoubtedly possesses massive reserves. You accomplish nothing on that front by attacking the Russian Republic." "Now to return to the matter of Muscovy. We have been informed by our sources that indeed, the armed forces of Poland are preparing or perhaps already attacking the Russian Republic. Even now, as diplomats meet in Moscow in a way that can potentially resolve the issue, you still choose to attack. What kind of decision is that? Certainly not one of a truly democratic nation, which would never vote to send their own sons and daughters off to fight an unnecessary war." "Mr. Plawgo, we ask that you see your actions in light of this. You have forgone diplomacy to embrace force and conflict. You have bypassed the international community to aid your own affairs. You are targeting the wrong nation for a crime that has not even occurred. If you continue with these actions, with an attack on the Russian Republic in the middle of diplomacy, you follow a terrible path. The list of democratic nations that have fought other democracies is one of the shortest lists in history. There are three nations on it. These are Spain, Canada, and the NWC. With these actions, you prepare to join this club. You prepare to join the clique of history's most aggressive and condemned nations. Poland, alongside Spain, who began this crisis. Poland, alongside Canada, who attacked a peaceful nation for territorial gain. Poland, alongside the NWC, the first user of the VX gas, and killer of three million Americans." "I believe I speak for all democratic nations when I ask you one last time to please withdraw your forces and your declaration of war. You must decide now whether you choose to be a powerful European dictatorship that preys on its neighbors and creates fear and destruction, or whether you will be a powerful European democracy leading it as an example in the name of all that is true, right and good. Let diplomacy run its course, and do not send your people to begin another bloody conflict except as a last resort." South American Unification Chile "Good Congressmen of Chile, I come to you today in the wake of recent events to issue a call to reason. Let no South American deny the perils of our time. While we disagree with one another, divided by the petty strive of our common history, the tide of a greater conflict is turning against us, threatening to destroy all that we have accomplished. It is time for us as nations and as individuals to set aside our long-standing feuds, and unite. The tides of an unwinnable war are upon us, and we must seek refuge upon higher ground lest we be swept away by the flood. The old world of stability is no more, whatever semblance of unity and protection it once provided is a phantom: a memory. With our enemies left unchecked, who will you turn to for protection? The devastation wrought by these communist invaders is self-evident. They have corrupted good nations with a promise of utopia that they transformed into an authoritarian, oppressive dystopia. Unprecedented and unimaginable though they may be, these are the signs of our time. The time has come, my fellow South Americans, to rally to a new banner. In unity lies strength, already many independent countries have joined our cause. Out of the many we shall forge an indivisible whole, capitulating only to a single government. And from that government, I shall watch over you. From this day forward, let no South American make war upon any other. Let no corporation or cartel conspire against this new beginning. And let no man consort with communist powers and to all the enemies of democracy, seek not to bar our way, for we shall win through, no matter the cost." Peru "People of Peru!" This, the crowd truly cheered at. "Our world faces a difficult time in its history. Turmoil, war, and terror sweeps the globe as powers above us battle it out to gain control over all of our lives. These nations seek to expand, they seek to gain power, they seek to convert everyone to their ideologies and religions, and sometimes absence of religions." At this, the crowd showed signs of displeasure, that such nations exist. "But we need not stand for this! Long have the nations of South America stood idly by and let expansionistic and tyrannical powers ravage the globe! Long have we remained isolated, hiding ourselves from the oppression of millions! These nations are not democracies! These nations give no thought to the common man and are controlled by a class of elite that rules and sees all, only furthering their own interests." "South America must unite if we hope to stand against the darkness. We must unite to support each other, our brothers and sisters, and defend them from tyrannical forces. We must unite, and show this world that democracy still lives, that democracy is strong, and that democracies will always fight for freedom." The speech hit a resounding chord with the Peruvians, and lead the way to resounding applause. "Thank you. I implore all of you, tell your representatives, tell your government to vote to join the South American Confederacy, and choose to join Brazil, Argentina, Uruguay, Paraguay, Chile, and Bolivia to fight for freedom." Category:Documents Category:South America